Undefined Bonds
by zacefanno1
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story you'll have to read the trailer for a better summary. Gabriella has lived a life of hard work until Troy Bolton comes and shows her love and the biggest secret of his life. But hes not the only one with that secret.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. This is my first time writing for fanfiction and i want to know what you think. The characters are based off of HSM.

Abigal Harren- Gabriella

Alex Turner- Troy

Stacey Bell- Sharpay

Joshua Robertson- Chad

Tammi Wassing- Taylor

Right Connors- Ryan

**

* * *

**

Undefined Bonds

**All she wanted was to finish High School and complete her list.**

_Shows Abigail writing a list._

**She had friends, and a family.**

_Show her at home while her friends are at a party._

_Shows her fixing food whilst her mother is eating in the living room with two little boys._

**She thought she was living a good life til he came and showed her a more extravagant one.**

_Shows her eating a lone while her friend ditched her._

_Shows her being balanced by a new guy._

_"Whats your problem?" _

_Alex blaring his ipod speakers._

**She found out his secret and alot more she never wanted to know.**

_Shows them kissing and bit her._

_Shows Abi getting assaulted then Alex beating a guy up._

_"Your his only weakness," Stacey." Everything you do can make his life miserable."_

_"I didnt mean for it to hapopen, I was careless."_

**And now its her secret too. **

_"I have to keep you safe Abi" _

_" You cant compulse her youre bonded stupid." _

_Shows her scratching out things from her list._

_"It doesnt matter anymore I'm in love with him."_

_**Watch as they go through there journey to keep each other safe and finally find what the were looking for.**_

_**In **__**Undefinded Bonds**_

_**Coming Soon to Fanfiction!!!!**_

_**Please review and tell me if i should continue I already have the first chapter written.**_


	2. Chapter 2

1. Complete college applications

2. Get a better job

3. Get valedictorian

4. Become a medical engineer

Thats my life plan, do you see fall in love anywhere on this list? I sure don't. I sure didn't expect, in fact I never wanted it there, I just wanted to get through my last year of high school, but he just had to come along.~~~~

"Ms. Harren, would you please tell me what the second phase of mitosis is?", thats Mrs. Linch, she always asks me, Abigal Harren, Abi for short questions no one else wants to answer. I'm like super smart and have amazing friends, I just don't have a lot of time for them. Im always working, watching the twins, or studying. My life, but I love it, its always planned out.

I was about to answer her question when _he_ walked in. A tall, tan skinned boy, blue eyes, and hair you can run you fingers through. The teacher even drooled a bit. All i knew was he was gonna be trouble, double trouble because everyone was gawking at him. But i knew he'd never fit in here he had that one image.

"Alexander Turner, Alex" he walked straight to the back of the room.

"Mr. Turner, in my class we knock before entering" too late he already had music blasting from his ears.

By lunch time, I was so sick of hearing people gossip over the new guy. I sat down and waited for my best friend, Stacey. I really wasn't all that hungry. "Hey Abi" she put up the snob nose look, "so whats got you so upset?' in that bored tone she usually uses.

"Nothing, just I've got a headache from all the new kid talk."

" Oh yeah, him I've heard." she was like the gossip queen at this school.

"Yeah well he's in all my classes so far an dhis music is soo loud."

"Poor you" then she smiled, our other friends were coming over.

"Hey Tammi, what are you guys doing tonight" she asked.

"Partying of course are you in?"

"Psh--yeah what about you Abigal" she always said my name like that when she knew i wouldnt come.

"Nah, I have work tonight" I totally lied, I hate parties thats why I sit home everynight.

"Abi your such a pary pooper. I mean if we weren't your friends you'd be called a nerd" Natasha said. Gee, what a honest girl but i guess its the truth.

When I got to class once again Alex was there. So, officially he was in each of my classes. It bugged me to death. And since we were the only A's in each class his seat was right next to mine. Curse the school for their weird alphabetic policies. He always had his music blaring and was always tapping his pencil. It was so annoying finally during study hall, I jerked the buds out of his ears, "Uf, what was that fo-" he stopped when he looked at me. Then he turned his ipod down and continued taping his pencil. Its like that was the first time he noticed me when I've been sitting next ot him for three class periods. Weird. When i heard the rythm of the pencil, I stopped it had the same beat as my favotire song. So I let my curiosity take over and I nudgedhis arm a little. He looked at me weirdly. "What are you listening to?" The look he gave me was like are you seriously trying to hace small talk? " I was ust ya know wondering" He turned back around in his seat. I was startled when I heard his voice. "Broken" yes!. I knew that song anywhere. "Its my favorite" he whispered, then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything I'd like to say I own the story line but I probably dont even own that.**

* * *

His voice traveled along in my head while I was walking home. I barely got out of school alive, a black audi, the one I've been admiring since this morning about ran me over. The maniac driving that car didnt have th edecency to even stop. But his voice it was so beautiful it was husky and charming as if he was a snake charmer and I was the snake it was was really bugging me. The guy said like what one sentence? It really weird

My brothers kept me up all night, don't they care that I have school in the morning? I mean why do they keep yelling and running around the house? My dad's been working late so my mothers in a bad mood. Im the only normal one in the family. I fell asleep with my Ecology book on my lap and my glasses on. When I woke up the sun was shinning. I looked at the clock. Great, they can't even wake me up. 9:26 Im so late. I quickly took a shower then applied som make up and left the house.

I was in such a hurry I didn't even notice someone pull up at the road. "Abi right?" That voice its him, "Yeah" I looked up oh he looked great uh he's the one with my dream car and the road maniac. " I see your late would you like a ride?" I looked at him again, "yeah =, that'd be great." I got in and the ride was silent I kept sneaking glances at him, so handsome, and this car dreamy. Suddenly, I pictured him dropping me home with a kiss goodnight. That was interupted when I heard the door slam. Alex already got out and was halfway in school. Geez thanks for the warning. I ran in the building as quick as possible. I really hate days when my parents dont care or even realize Im there. Their always in with the twins or work it sucks. I made it in time for english. Alexander was already seated with his ipod in his ears. I gace him a quick smile. Pssh like he noticed, not once did he look up. He's such a jerk. I try to be nice and he acts like a freak. Whats his problem?

I enjoyed listening to his ipod today, he has really good taste in music. I was so busy listening to his music that I didn't notice myself falling out of my chair, but woah Alex had quick reflexes like before I knew what was happening he was already steading me. "Thanks" , I blushed. I think?, "Im such a clutz." Then like that he got up and turned in his work. He makes me so mad.

My friends blew me off saying im turning into a social outcast. So I went to the track practice by myself, I usually run with them after school like I did today. So when we were done I went to the locker rooms and started changing. I felt someone grab me by the waist not someone I knew who it was Derek Hastleman. He's been trying to get in my pants since 6th grade. Uh this day sucks. He started kissing my neck "Ew, get off of me".." Oh c'mon Abs, You've been wanting this since 4th grade" hee contined then bit my neck and collarbone. "Ow, stop leave me alone!" I tryed to push him away but he wouldn't budge. So, I started screaming he covered my mouth and tore my tank top. I bit his had and he pulled back. I kept struggling and screaming no such luck. "Stop fighting it babe" he pulled my shorts down. I was now in my underwear trying to fight him off, "Stop it, leave me alone!" I started screaming again and he slapped me, Oh gosh it hurt so bad. Just then the door flew open and I was being pushed into a locker. Everything started going black and all I heard were thuds and grunts. Then I was gone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Authors note. One of the readers told me to use the original names.

Abigal is now once again Gabriella

Alex is Troy

Stacey is Sharpay


End file.
